The Shadow Of The Nuclear Throne
by NimbleMonster
Summary: In the future of our world, there will come a day of Nuclear Apocalypse. Those who live that event, those mutants. They must face what each one must, The Nuclear Throne.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fish

Fish strummed the strings on his guitar absentmindedly, his thoughts were not of the desert ahead, it was on Crystal. She was daring to try to reach the Nuclear Throne with him, if she died, he would never forgive himself.

He couldn't believe her, risking her neck in some legend. The only reason he had gone was because she had, he was not letting her face it alone. He looked over at Crystal's sleeping form.

The portal would open soon, and the wasteland would have them. This was his last chance to convince her to not go, but he knew it was no use. She was sure they were the ones, the ones to reach the legendary Throne.

Fish sighed, this was not how he had imagined his life to be after the Nuclear apocalypse had struck. He had imagined his new form and him would do so much good, but he seemed to be stuck on whatever side he was on.

Were they the villains or heroes? Did they even know if the bandits littering the path ahead were evil? Were they killing enemies? So many questions and so little answers. His cop days were over, but he still thought like one.

The portal shimmered through the air, it's purple swirling form mesmerizing him for a moment. Crystal Sat up and clinked as she rubbed her eyes,

"Ready?"

Fish nodded putting down his guitar and grabbed his revolver. Crystal picked up hers as well, standing up she held out a hand and helped fish up from the log he was sitting on. They both walked towards the portal, still holding hands.

Fish smiled at her, Crystal smiled back. No more stalling, it was time to face the quest every mutant must take. The search for the Throne. He took a deep breath, and they walked into the shimmering circle of purple light.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Crystal

The first thing Crystal learned about the wastelands was that it stunk. The smell of rotting flesh and old bones wafted across the air and right into her crystal nostrils.

She looked around the wastelands she had heard so much about. Fish next to her raised his revolver, he was always so protective. Which was a good thing at times, but it got annoying. Crystal saw that she and Fish could go two ways, left or right.

"Which way d'you think?" Crystal asked with excitement, this had been her dream. The first mutants to conquer the way to the Throne after the Proto Mutant!

"Left." Fish said, pointing left as he said so. Crystal started that way, Fish right behind her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked for the bajillionth time. Crystal sighed,

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, let's go take down some Bandits!" Another dream of hers, meeting the Bandits of the wasteland and their supreme leader, Big Bandit. The stories of the little guys were interesting, which lead her to be interested.

Her thoughts skidded to a stop as Fish rushed up in front of her and put a hand out to stop her,

"What?" Crystal said surprised.

"I hear them, ready your pistol." Fish said roughly.

Crystal loaded the revolver resting in her hands, she was ready. Nodding, she and Fish turned the corner to find a flaming barrel and four bandits surrounding it. They had red eyes planted in the middle of their head, each one wrapped up in cloth making them look like mummies.

Fish blasted one square in the face, a Bandit shot at Crystal. She brought up a wall of crystal in front of herself, blocking the bullets right back at them. When she brought the shield down, she found four dead Bandits and a smiling Fish.

The two of them continued on their way, Crystal screamed. A scorpion lashed its tail at her, only to be blasted off by Fish. The smoking tail thumped in front of her with a nasty squish. The scorpion reared up squealing, Fish didn't give it a chance to spurt it's deadly poison.

He jumped dodging a swipe, blasting the scorpion in the mouth, green blood dripped. It spun around. The green liquid splashed a bit onto Crystal, Fish jumped into the air, rolling as he went.

As he rolled he fired his revolver, hitting the scorpion full in the face. The beast squealed one more time before it fell, hitting the ground with a crunch. Crystal ran forward to high five Fish but stopped to find a chest.

It was red, with three padlocks lining its front. Metal casing lined the edges, Crystal's eyes opened with awe. She ran towards the chest, opening it.

A gun lay at the bottom, it was a big clunky old thing. A slugger, any mutant who went through NT Academy knew that. A clip of shells lay beside it, she picked them up. She holstered her revolver on her hip, the slugger replaced it quite nicely.

She was ready to try out her new weapon, especially the famed slugger. Fish called her over, he was holding a new weapon too. It seemed to shoot some sort of discs, a disc gun! Deadly if you didn't know how to use it.

"It uses bolts." Fish said blankly. Crystal nodded, they both had new weapons. So far so good.

"Let's go, it's time we try out our new weapons."

"Got it, you lead." Fish nodded towards the path ahead, "I got your back." Crystal headed forwards, besides a lone maggot it was an uneventful path. A few bandits also crossed their paths, they were now Swiss cheese.

The couple eventually made it to a gigantic clearing, a dead end, like an arena. A gigantic bandit, taller and bigger than both of them combined burst from the wall in front of them. Crystal readied her pistol, she saw Fish do the same. Big bandit stared at her, and she and Fish charged.


End file.
